1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting image data in video telephone mode of a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of transmitting image data encoded by a codec supported by the other party's wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current wireless mobile phones are enabled for high-speed data transmission in addition to conventional voice communication. Specifically, mobile communication networks operating according to the IMT 2000 specification may facilitate high-speed data communication in addition to voice communication with a wireless mobile terminal. The data transmitted with a wireless terminal in data communication may include packet data and video data. Wireless terminals have also been provided with a camera and TV receiver in order to add a video display function. The camera and TV receiver enables the wireless terminal to display or transmit moving or still pictures taken by the camera, and to display received TV signals.
Thus, a wireless terminal having a video communication function enables the user to transmit and receive video data together with audio data. However, if the codec of the user's wireless terminal is not compatible with that of the other party's wireless terminal, the video data exchanged can not be decoded.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved wireless terminal having a means for encoding image data that is compatible with another party's wireless terminal so that the two parties may exchange image data regardless of having different codecs.